Sofya Voronova
|Sofia Lescheres, a character from the novel}} Sofya Voronova is a vampire and hired gun whose skills are highly sought after. After the death of her employer Lucien Castle, she began working under Marcel Gerard. She continues to provide him with valuable information, and through their business arrangement, became romantically involved. Sofya also sought to end Klaus as revenge for killing her family centuries prior. Sofya is the last known member of the Voronova Family. Early History 500 years ago, in a Russian village named Kalach, Sofya was attending an outdoor wedding feast with her family on a summer day. When she had gone off to get more wine, she returned to see Klaus Mikaelson feeding on her sister and the entire wedding party, including her family, were all dead. Sofya managed to hide somewhere, watching Klaus kill everyone. Sometime later, she became a vampire and began work as a mercenary, working for the highest bidder. She eventually fell under the employment of Lucien Castle, aiding him in his plans to get the last of the white oak that could be used in his plans against Klaus. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Alone with Everybody, Sofya confronts Vincent Griffith, after he discovered the location of the remaining White Oak bullet. After her men tried to attack Vincent, he knocks them out using Pain Infliction, but was somehow unable to use his magic directly against Sofya. Disappointed in the Regent's strength, Sofya vamp speeds behind him and bites his neck, taking the bullet for herself. A few hours later, Josh, Marcel and Vincent received a video message from Sofya, in which she's offering the last bullet to the highest bidder. After Marcel accepted the deal, Josh made his way to the building and was approached by Sofya, who knew his intentions and information were fake, so she quickly beat him up. Later, Sofya is seen talking on the phone with an unknown person, and was stopped by Marcel. In a rush, she got out of the car and was cornered by dozens of vampires and witches, including Vincent himself. Marcel asks who her boss is and she tells him that even if she gave him his name, she is as good as dead, and now that he has gotten in his way, so will Marcel. While at Marcel's Loft, Sofya is tied up in a chair with vervain ropes around her hands, along with a bucket full of vervain underneath her seat. Vincent and Josh begin asking her questions about who her boss is and she reveals to them that she let them take the bullet as her boss wanted them to have it. Vincent asks "Who?" and then a gust of wind blows and all the candles blow out, and Vincent proceeds to magically snap Josh's neck and says that the Ancestors want him to help her and her boss. He magically releases her from her vervain rope bond and she quickly stands up, but is puzzled at what is happening. Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, Sofya is seen observing one of the vampires coming to town, Alistair Duquesne. As she has stayed in New Orleans after her arrival 5 years ago, and began working for Marcel. Sofya is later seen in Marcel's penthouse, where she gives him information on the new out-of-town vampires, and that they are seeking an ally in Marcel's witches of New Orleans. She thinks they want to befriend the covens that still resent Marcel, and start conflict. And maybe steal his so called "price trophy" referring to Klaus. Marcel however, thinks the witches and Vincent want peace. But Sofya tells him she has been hearing of the witches having secret meetings, and making sigil markings on the wall. When Sofya later tells Marcel about his other problem, Hayley Marshall, he says to her that she is off limits. Sofya explains to Marcel that there are others looking for her, Alistair for example, because they think Hayley is the key to tracking down the Mikaelsons. She also tells him that she thinks Alistair will want Klaus' blood to track down the rest of his siblings after they found out members of the Strix are still alive, meaning Elijah is still alive as well. Sofya is later seen attending a vampire party in Marcel's penthouse, attended by Alistair. Where he confirms Sofya's theory about him wanting Klaus' blood to track down Elijah and the rest of his siblings. Alistair however also says he wants Marcel to kills Klaus after he gives him his blood. And Marcel decides to settle it at the Mikaelson Compound at midnight. Sofya comes to the compound along with Marcel, Josh and Vincent and tells Marcel before hand that Alistair has his men positioned all over town awaiting his signal. She later watches Klaus kill Alistair and Marcel breaks his neck, afterwords giving a speech about why keeping Klaus alive is important. After the events, Sofya has a drink with Marcel at Rousseau's, informing him about the graffiti popping up all over town, including the quarter. In No Quarter, Rebekah comes to the cemetery to meet with Marcel after her awakening. After she threatens to stake him with the Cursed Stake and demands Marcel to free Klaus, Sofya and her men show up and she shot Rebekah with a cross bow, temporarily putting her down. Sofya asks Marcel if she can drop her in the Gulf, but Marcel refuses and tells her not to lay a finger on her. Sofya stays with a desiccated Rebekah at the cemetery, but because Rebekah keeps waking up due to the fact that she is an Original Vampire, she constantly stakes her to put her down again. One of Sofya's men tells her she could get a good penny for Rebekah, she tells him she won't do anything with her unless Marcel tells her to. After she tells him that, Kol shows up and kills that men. And he tells Sofya she won't be keeping anyone, after which she runs away. After Sofya runs, Kol and Rebekah kill and beat up the rest of her men. Later that evening, Sofya has a drink with Marcel and he expresses that he is impressed with her cross bow skills, a disappointed Sofya responds because she didn't finish the job, and both Kol and Rebekah got away. Marcel however is still impressed with her as most people who go up against Rebekah end up dead, Sofya tells him that she is not "most people". In Keepers of the House, Sofya is briefly seen in Marcel's penthouse. Where she catches Marcel staring over the city. When he tells her he has trouble shaking off the rough day he had, Sofya wants to distract him by seducing him. After which they make out, only to shortly afterwords be disturbed by Vincent who knocks on the door. Sofya wants Marcel to ignore it, but after he let's Vincent in, she leaves the room. In I Hear You Knocking, Sofya confronts Marcel on him not coming back to his place the night before, Marcel tells her he feels something is "off" after the events in the bayou. Marcel shows her the mirror, which cracked in the form of the sigil they have seen all over town. Marcel thinks that they tried to anchor that thing to the living world, and that it is now anchored to him. Sofya tells him that he needs a good witch and that she knows someone, but Marcel explains to her that he needs a New Orleans witch, referring to Vincent. Sofya then says to Marcel that she is not letting him out of her sight until he is cured. When at the cemetery, Vincent doesn't seem to show up, and Sofya goes to call the witch she was talking about. Later, Marcel thinks he is seeing Elijah and Klaus, but later realizing it's the Hollow who he is seeing. After thinking he is attacking "Elijah" he actually attacks Sofya, after she calms him down she tells him the witch is on his way to fix him. Back at the place of the mirror with the sigil, Dominic, the witch Sofya called, tells them that this ancient spirit, the Hollow, wants to feed of power, and Marcel is a powerful source to feed from. Dominic explains that the spirit is caught between the living world and wherever it was trapped. And that it broke free due to a massive release of energy. After which, Marcel and Sofya immediately realize that this massive energy is from when Vincent broke the Ancestral Realm. Sofya asks Dominic how to get that thing out of Marcel, and he tells them he can make beads that keep him safe, specific to Marcel's condition. However, to sever the link, he has to bury the beads at the root of the creature's power. Which is an abandoned house it has manifested itself before. Sofya wants come with Marcel, but he tells her no. She says she doesn't take orders from him, but after they kiss Marcel asks her again to stay, she listens. That evening, Dominic comes back to the abandoned house to see a thorn plant growing form Marcel's blood. Sofya shows up and attacks Dominic confronting him that she wanted Klaus dead, and that they had a deal, and Marcel getting taken by Mikaelsons wasn't part of that deal. She tells him she should kill him, but Dominic tells her she won't get what she wants is she does so. Showing her the thorn plant, and telling her that a single scratch will kill an Original. Sofya says she doesn't care about his intentions with it, and that all she wants is her revenge. In Bag of Cobras, Sofya shows up at Josh's loft, expressing she finds it odd that the Mikaelson's are hosting a party with Marcel, yet no one has seen in him over 24 hours. Josh tells her he is locked away in a dungeon, as he saw some construction guys seal off the tunnels under Rousseau's. Sofya quickly realizes why they invited Josh. Sofya tells Josh she is going to the party with him, as she wears a bracelet of the thorns that can kill an Original. She threatens to consider killing him unless he finds Marcel while she deals with Klaus. Sofya is later seen attending the party at the Mikaelson Compound, Dominic asks her if she brought the weapon, as she shows it to him, she tells him not to worry about it and that the Hollow will have Klaus. Soon after her arrival, Klaus confronts Sofya and she asks him where she can find Marcel, though Klaus makes up excuses as to why he isn't present. Klaus starts dancing with Sofya, noticing her bracelet, she tells him that other then Marcel it's the only thing that can kill him. Klaus doesn't believe her at first and even threatens to kill her, though Sofya stands her ground. She tells him that the Hollow's followers will make sure both him and Elijah will be dead by the end of the night. Sofya continues, that either he gives her Marcel or she and her friends will end the Mikaelsons. Klaus later tries to make a deal with Sofya, he tells her that if she kills him she will never be able to free Marcel and that his family will kill her. So Klaus offers to let her leave unscathed and free Marcel after the party, if she hands over the weapons and exposes the Hollow's followers. Sofya accepts this deal and Klaus later takes the weapons from two of her men along with Vincent, who hates Klaus, but helps him in order to get rid of the Hollow. At the end of the night Sofya is sitting on a bench outside in the quarter as Klaus comes to her, expressing his appreciation for the deal they made and asking her why it is she hates him so much. She explains her history to him, that he killed her family some 500 years ago. Klaus makes his apologies sarcastically and tells her that he is very happy with the weapons, as Sofya is so hell-bent on revenge. Sofya tells Klaus no to overplay his hand, as she has hated him a lot longer than she has known Marcel. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Sofya comes back to the abandoned house where she meets with Dominic. Dominic is cutting off more thorns and tells Sofya that Freya put a protection spell on their home. Sofya has other places to be and tells Dominic to call her when he found a way to break the spell. Dominic however, interrupts her with a Pain infliction spell and threatens her to tell him where she's going. Sofya explains that she got word of a shrouded body being loaded into an SUV behind Rousseau's, assuming that's Marcel and that they're taking him to Algiers. In pain, she tells Dominic she will intercept them and get Marcel back. But Dominic thinks her feelings for him have gotten in the way of their mission, and he wants to take care of Marcel. Sofya says Marcel was not part of their deal, just the Mikaelsons. Dominic tells her he broke that deal and to keep Sofya from attempting to do so anyways, he stabs her with Papa Tunde's Blade. After spending the entire day neutralized with Papa Tunde's Blade inside her, Sofya wakes up because The Hollow takes it out of her. Sofya turns around and sees the spirit of The Hollow, The Hollow tells her that The Ancestors have returned and that their power seeks her out and that they would drive her back into their darkness, but she won't let them. The Hollow then tells Sofya that she will give her a safe place to hide, after which she grabs Sofya and possesses her, revealing The Hollow's birthmark form the Crescent Wolf Pack. Sofya, now possessed by The Hollow, stands up and takes Papa Tunde's Blade as her eyes become blue. In Queen Death, through Marcel's actions, Sofya was freed from the Hollow's possession, though it left her in a catatonic state, unresponsive to Marcel. Vincent claims it will take time for her to recover. In Voodoo Child, with the help of a witch, Marcel manages to cure Sofya of her illness. She awakens from her slumber, unaware of her surroundings as she tightly gripped Marcel by his throat in an aggressive manner. However, she releases him soon after. As a single tear rolled down her face, she recalls being shoved down into a dark corner of herself by The Hollow during her possession. It was a dark feeling of vacancy, almost as if she was slipping away with each passing moment. After the Hollow left her body, Sofya was surrounded by darkness, and she wasn't sure if she'd make it back, but she did thanks to Marcel, who she then kissed. Despite Marcel's claim that Hayley had killed the Hollow, Sofya wasn't convinced as she could feel her presence still out there somewhere. Later that day, Sofya arrives at Lafayette Cemetery, and rips out the heart of one of the Hollow's followers as they were attacking Marcel, thus leaving him with just enough time to save Vincent. Afterward, they regrouped with Klaus and Elijah, who had successfully retrieved the Hollow's book. Having been informed that the Hollow had since taken up residency in Hope, Sofya warned Klaus that while she was possessed, all she wanted to do was give up, drift into the darkness, and be gone forever. However, had she done that, the Hollow would've taken her over permanently. Sofya urged Klaus to reach out to Hope in order to prevent the same thing from happening to her or else all their efforts would be for nothing. Almost immediately following her arrival at the Abattoir, Sofya is attacked by the Hollow, and left unconscious after choking on her own blood. By the time she wakes up, the Hollow has regained possession of Hope's body and exited the compound. In The Feast of All Sinners, Sofya and Marcel enter Rousseau's to find a number of massacred vampires. Within the pile of dead bodies was Josh, who had been spared from the same fate. He tells them that he was attacked by Dominic, Sofya's formerly dead associate, who had been resurrected by The Hollow. Surprisingly, she wasn't too shocked at the discovery, considering they were in the middle of a war zone. The Hollow nearly destroyed her, and has since raised the dead. Sofya believed their best options were to leave town while they still could or offer the Hollow a deal. However, Josh thought it best to align themselves with the Mikaelsons. At Marcel's loft, the two of them gathered all the dark objects in their possession in preparation to use them against the Hollow. Although, Marcel's collection was priceless, so Sofya was concerned with his willingness to hand it over to the Mikaelsons, despite these being the same people that specifically designed a weapon just to kill Marcel. She and Marcel then headed over to St. Anne's Church, where they sought to call a truce with the Hollow, who was joined by Dominic and her many other followers. As Marcel approaches the Hollow, he blows a handful of magical power in her face, thus rendering her unconscious, as he sped off with her in his arms. Sofya then stabbed and killed Dominic before he could interfere. Then came Klaus and Elijah. The two of them trapped the Hollow's followers inside with a dark object and set fire to the church. Some time after the burning of the church, Sofya asked Marcel to leave town with her. Unfortunately, he declined her offer, and so she left on her own. Personality Sofya is an intelligent, intimidating vampire whose skills are highly sought after on the black market. Though her loyalty remains solely to herself, Sofya is always willing to lend a hand - to the highest bidder, of course. Sofya describes herself as a "hired gun", which means she's similar to a mercenary, hit-woman or assassin. She is seen to have a calm exterior when she was confronting Vincent and facing off against him, Marcel, Josh and their allies. The only person that seems to frighten her is her boss, remarking if she were to give his name, she would be as good as dead, and since Marcel and the others got in his way, they would be dead as well. Physical Appearance Sofya is an attractive, elegant young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, which she dyed back to her natural color, brown. She also cut it shorter, above her shoulders. She has hazel colored eyes. Powers and Abilities Sofya possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Being approximately 500 years old she is an incredibly strong vampire and, with her mercenary skills, she is considered very dangerous. She has also demonstrated above average skills in weaponry, such as with a crossbow, when she was able to neutralize Rebekah Mikaelson, albeit temporarily. Weaknesses Sofya has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Season Three *''Alone with Everybody'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Possessed by the Hollow) *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Possessed by the Hollow) *''Queen Death'' (Possessed by the Hollow; Freed) *''Phantomesque'' (Mentioned) *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' (Mentioned) *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Name *'Sofya' is the Russian form of Sophia and means "wisdom".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sophia_(given_name) *'Voronova' is the feminine version of the Russian surname, Voronov, and is derived from the word "ворон" (voron, or raven). Other alternate spellings to the name are Voronov (masculine version), Voronoff and Woronoff.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voronov Trivia *In the sides for her character, she needs Davina's help to do some spells and poisons Davina's drink for not helping her. *From what can be read from the sides and description of the character, Sofya is likely an assassin or a mercenary for hire. *The sireline she comes from is either Rebekah or Klaus as Elijah's, Finn's and Kol's were all killed when they died. *Sofya is one of the oldest non-Original, non-Trinity vampires alive. She is of similar age to Rose and Katherine Pierce. Gallery |-|Season Three= 12953123 1045373898841849 730134733 o.jpg Sofyatheoriginals.jpg Sofya 17.png Sofya 16.png Sofya 15.png Sofya 14.png Sofya 13.png Sofya 12.png Sofya 11.png Sofya 8.png Sofya 5.png Sofya 7.png Image13.png Sofya 4.png Sofya 3x16 1.png Sofya bites Vincent.png Sofya 22.png Sofya 6.png Sofya 9.png Sofya 1.png |-|Season Four= TO401-007~Sofya.jpg TO401-015~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-075-Sofya.jpg TO401-122~Marcel~Sofya.jpg TO402-011-Sofya-Marcel.png TO402-012-Sofya~Marcel.png TO402-050-Sofya~Marcel.png TO402-119-Sofya.png TO404-004-Sofya~Marcel.png TO404-007-Sofya~Vincent~Marcel.png TO405-012~Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-026~Sofya~Marcel.png TO405-049-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-050-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-069-Marcel-Sofya~Dominic.png TO405-072-Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-073-Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-136-Sofya~Dominic.png TO405-137-Sofya-Dominic.png 4x06 Bag of Cobras-Klaus-Sofya.jpg 4x06 Bag of Cobras-Klaus-Sofya 1.jpg TO406-033-Sofya.png TO406-036-Sofya.png TO406-037-Sofya.png TO406-040-Sofya~Josh.png TO406-096-Sofya.png TO406-099~Klaus-Sofya.png TO406-104-Sofya~Klaus.png TO406-106~Klaus-Sofya.png TO406-110-Sofya.png TO406-120~Klaus-Sofya.png TO406-125-Sofya.png TO406-128-Sofya.png TO407-049-Sofya~Dominic.jpeg TO407-052-Sofya~Dominic.jpeg TO407-054-Sofya~Dominic.jpeg TO407-056-Sofya.jpeg TO407-173-Sofya.png TO407-174-Sofya.png TO407-177-Sofya~Hollow.png TO407-178-Sofya~Hollow.png TO409-100-Sofya.png TO409-109-Marcel-Sofya.png TO409-111-Sofya~Marcel-Hollow.png TO409-113-Sofya-Marcel.png TO409-136-Sofya.png TO412-031-Sofya~Marcel.png TO412-032-Sofya-Marcel.png TO412-033-Sofya~Marcel.png TO412-083-Sofya.png TO412-101-Sofya.png TO412-135-Marcel-Sofya.png TO412-138-Klaus-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Sofya-Marcel-Rebekah.png References See also it:Sofya Voronova Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Undead